User blog:Gojiran103/A little thing I made for someone...
Not much to tell other than the plot story, all of the above^, anyway, let's begin. A few hours later... Super Hawk <( *Jumps down* GUYS, LET'S GO!) *Runs* Shaky Noodle <( *Jumps down as well* I'm c-coming!) *Is injured* Rough Fang <( *Runs, but stops* Wait, what are we running from? The creator of this blog post didn' tell the- *Arm is grabbed by Super Hawk* Super Hawk <( HURRY UP!!!) *Drags him along* Calm Lightning <( *Struggles to run, as he is badly injured, further wounds than Shaky Noodle's* Rough Fang <( *Is dragged along* Why are we injured, anyways?) Calm Lightning <( *Rashes and scars are all over his arm, as well as bruises on his body* I'm...n-not...gonna m-make it...) Shaky Noodle: *Looks to Calm Lightning behind him* C'mon, you gotta run, they're coming for us dude! *continues to run* Calm Lightning <( I'm...t-try...i-ing...) *Struggles to run again* Calm Lightning <( *Is suddenly, shot in the shoulder* GAHHH!!! *screams in agony, as he falls to the ground* Shaky Noodle <( *Looks behind, sees him on the ground* NO!!! *Throws a blade at the one who shot him, but multiple gunshots follow, soon runs* Super Hawk: ...Wait, WHERE'S CALM LIGHTNING?) *Looks behind, sees him* WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HELP HIM UP!) Calm Lightning <( *Looks to his hand, it oddly glows a slightly gold color* *The gang soon helps him up, as they hide behind a store* Rough Fang <( Hey, Hawk, what are we running from?) Super Hawk <( We're running fro- *Something catches her attention, she looks to CL, as his hand slightly glows* Shaky Noodle <( *Does the same* Rough Fang <( *And so does he* Calm Lightning <(.......) *Looks to them also, as he raises his head up* Super Hawk <( ...What's wrong with your hand?) Calm Lightning <(.......) *Breathes slowly* Shaky Noodle <( CL?) Rough Fang <( Oh, his hand is glowing? I think I know what'll happen...I think...he...uh...dang, um...*Remembers* changes! Yeah, that's right, I think...well, from what the writing says.) Super Hawk <( What do you mean? By changing?) Calm Lightning <( *Immediatly replies after Super Hawk* It means ......well.) Super Hawk <( Well what?) Shaky Noodle <( *Is highly confused* ?....) Calm Lightning <( *Lowers head, before raising it up* It specificially means that I'm gonna change.) Shaky Noodle <( What do you mean? What do you mean by changing? ''What do you mean? Calm Lightning <( Well....It does mean that...*Lowers head again, and raises it up again* I'm not going to you see you guys, ever again.) Shaky Noodle <( What?.....You won't see us again?) Super Hawk <( *Is highly confused* Calm Lightning <( *Hands glow brighter* Man, it all comes to this...doesn't it...) Super Hawk <( What the heck are you talking about? Why is your hand glowing? What does this mean?) Rough Fang <( What she said.) Calm Lightning <( I'm gonna............die.) *The group are slightly shocked, but highly confused* Shaky Noodle <( ''Why ''are you glowing!? CL, what is happening!?) Calm Lightning <( ....But...at least I'll be reborn...though...) *The group are quiet of his response* Calm Lightning <( ....Sadly, I won't be in this body, though. *Raises head up* What's happening is that I'm regenerating, I'm dying. But I will come back, but....just as a different person.) *The group is still quiet* Calm Lightning <( I'm never gonna see you guys again, like I said...I may be a bit different, may act a different behavior...etc, but, hey, least it'll still be me...if you guys would understand somehow.) Calm Lightning <( *Face glows a bright orange-gold* But y'know what? Even if I do change....it doesn't mean that I'll permanently change everything...I'll still be me, I'm still... ''me. ) Calm Lighning <( *raises head, sighs, in joy* When I first see the light, shining on my face...when I see my "selves" that came before me....man, how happy I will be...Ohh....right, I'm not gonna be there...I'm just...gonna be a sand of dust on one hand....and blown away by the wind....ending my entire life, and my existance that I had ever had...and time for the clock to strike, for new sand to be picked up. As it all begins, and ends, over, and over. But you know what? It'll never stop, that burning flame ''inside just won't go out, even though it may be knocked off a little by the wind, the fire, the flame, that ''flaming urge ''will come back, every day, every week, every year. All of us...change...we wash out the mistakes we made, and maybe even the past memories we had, and renew them, into a entirely, new, life....when you think about it, we are different people, all through our lives. And that's good that's great, you gotta keep moving so long as you remember, who you used to be. *the group is quiet, as they begin to be more upset* Calm Lightning <( I will never forget...but one day. I ''swear, I will remember, when I was me. And of course, you guys. *Smiles, as his hands and face glow brighter*) Shaky Noodle <( ....So.....this is goodbye?) Calm Lightning <( Yup.) *Grins* Rough Fang <(...) Calm Lightning <( Now, if I were you. I'd probably run away as fast as you can ,because this store is gonna be demolished, and possibly the area outside of us too.) Super Hawk <( By what?) Calm Lightning <( By my massive energy of course! *Chuckles a little, but voice is cut off, as a striking pain fills him in his stomach, as he's starting to breath, heavily, and his face and hands glow brighter* SERIOUSLY, GO, NOW!!!!!!!) *the group nods, as they instantly run* Calm Lighting <( *Enters in the store* Gee...this is....eh, it's not too small.) Calm Lightning <( Well, hopefully it's enough for me to- *voice breaks off again* G-gaah!.......*face glows brighter, looks slowly to the roof of the store* Calm Lightning <( ....Man...I seriously don't wanna go.....*sighs* Hopefully the ears are less conspicuicy this time...*breathes heavily, as his hearts beat faster, and faster, until he steps back, and unleashes a huge amount of golden regeneration energy out of his hands and head* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!) *The shelfs fall over and break, as the fans, furniture, sinks, and other materials fall and break as they cause massive damage* Calm Lightning <( *Golden thunder strikes through his hands and head, as golden thunder also strikes behind him* *8 60-inch TV's fall over and break, hundreds of shelfs fall over and break as well, camera's break down, lamposts crash, and behicles break apart, and the area releases flames from behind CL and almost the entire store* Calm Lighting <( *Lights flash through his body, as golden plasma regeneration beams grow even more powerful* To be continued Category:Blog posts